


谋杀 ③雇佣关系

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE, 宥希哈
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ③雇佣关系

**谋杀**

**③雇佣关系**

** 她是天使**

** 伤害天使的都该死**

先上来接受询问的是大堂经理姚明明。这个男人看起来年纪和李汶翰相仿，穿着服务人员标配的黑西装白衬衫，不过衣领没有扯好。

我冲他指了指脖子，暗示他那里的衣领被西装外套压住了。他反应了一下，才伸出右手去调整。

可能我和陈宥维呆久了也有些爱干净，他一抬手，露出了衬衫的袖口，那里一点点紫红色的污渍让我在意。不过那不是血，可能是红酒，或者葡萄汁之类的。

夏瀚宇开门见山地问他：“说说你昨天晚上到今天早上都做了些什么吧。”

他十个手指绞在一起，看起来有点紧张：“昨天……昨天大概十点左右吧，我去了六楼找老板汇报当天的经营情况。”

“哦？”夏瀚宇皱起眉头，“十点，这么说你是最后一个见到死者的人？”

“应该……吧……我每天都会在这个时间上楼找他汇报，这是惯例！”他的语气有些着急，我递给他一杯水算是安抚他。他说了声谢谢，接过水，却只是把它握在手里并没有喝。

“我们也就聊了几分钟，因为今天没什么客人，其实我们最近都没有什么客流，酒店太破旧了，我和老板提了好几次建议，让他有空翻新一下，可是他说没什么钱……”姚明明终于喝了一口我接的水，不然我还以为他怕我下毒呢。

“后来……我就下楼了，今晚是我值夜班，杨杨，就是另一个服务生，他今晚休息。我在大厅守了一夜，等到杨杨来交接班，因为老板昨天说让我今天早上8点叫他起床，他还要准备材料好和李总他们谈收购的细节，我就去了六楼。结果……结果发现门没有锁，我推门进去，就发现……他……他已经死了。”

陈宥维问：“你是一个人在大厅吗？”

“是……可是我真的没有杀老板啊！”

“那你知道你们老板以前是干什么的吗？”

“知道。他有时候喝多了就会和我们说，他以前开的连锁酒店有多牛逼。”姚明明低下头，“呵，他的事儿闹得风风雨雨的，谁不知道呢。”

陈宥维盯着他：“这么说你也知道林娜娜的案子咯？”

姚明明抬起头看着他：“知道啊，那个女孩……很可怜，才那么小，那么可爱，就死了。”

陈宥维又问：“那你还能给江兵干活？你心里不难受吗？”

我看见姚明明用力捏住了自己手里的纸杯，但脸上流露的是轻蔑的笑容：

“那又怎么样，我就是个打工的。”

“她再可怜，也不过是个死人罢了，而我还要在他手下吃饭生活。”

送走了姚明明，夏瀚宇举着手机说：“他还是有嫌疑，他的身份证上写得地址和林娜娜的出生地在一条街，他们很有可能认识。”

我摸着下巴，一脸不认同：“A市就这么大，也许是巧合呢。而且这个酒店夜里值班只有他一个人，万一他离开前台的过程中有人找他呢？”

我突然想起陈宥维昨天晚上出去买过东西：“宥维，你昨天出去的时候看见他了吗？”

夏瀚宇放下手机，眼里是疑惑：“你昨天晚上出去过？”

陈宥维摸了摸鼻子一脸尴尬：“去了一趟便利店，我们昨天临时找的酒店，有些东西没备齐。不过……”他很快移开话题，“我出去的时候姚明明确实在前台安静地坐着，回来的时候也坐在那。”

夏瀚宇问：“那会儿是几点？”

陈宥维回答：“嗯……十点半不到吧。”

我补充道：“宥维大概十一点回来的，之后我们就睡了。”

夏瀚宇笑得我浑身难受：“你俩睡一间？”

“省点钱！不行吗？”我瞪了回去。

接下来来的是另一个服务生，胡春杨。我看他也不过就是个打工的学生，刘海微微有些挡眼睛，显得他整个人闷闷的。

不过他说起话来很有条理。

“昨天因为不是我值夜班，十点多一点，明明哥和老板汇报完回到大堂以后我就回二楼的宿舍睡觉了。”

“宿舍里只有我一个人，我没有不在场证明，但是我没有杀我老板，没有必要，我只是个打工的。”

陈宥维突然问：“我看你总是摸你的膝盖，腿怎么了吗？”

胡春杨下意识去摸膝盖，但刚碰到就移开了：“没……没怎么。以前我的腿骨折过，落下了病根，昨天晚上睡觉的时候被子没盖好，受凉了，所以今天有点疼。”

夏瀚宇问：“我看你有申请过人身保护令的记录？”

胡春杨睁大了眼睛：“这和案子没有关系。”

“……是我父亲，小时候他经常打我，我的腿也是他打断的，所以我才求助社区帮我申请了保护令。”

他的声音又低了八度：“我说了，这和案子没有关系。”

陈宥维说：“好，那我再问一下，你知道林娜娜的案子吗？”

胡春杨的语气很平静：“知道啊。”

“那你知道你老板江兵和这个案子的关系吗？”

“知道啊，闹这么大，谁能不知道。”

“你不介意？”

“我为什么要介意？”胡春杨笑了，“我是来这里打工的，又不是来这里当法官的。”

“不过还是有点可惜的，那个女孩如果还活着，应该和我年龄差不多大了。”

胡春杨这里没有什么有价值的线索，很快我们就让他走了。可我对他被家暴的事念念不忘：“他这么大反应，总不能江兵就是家暴他的父亲吧？”

“怎么可能。”夏瀚宇一脸不屑，“你都不好好看材料的吗，胡春杨的父亲早就在几年前喝醉酒从楼梯上摔下来摔死了。”

“唉……”四个人问下来了，什么有价值的线索都没有，有杀机的没时间，有时间的没杀机。

不过好奇怪，他们都知道这个案子，却对这个案子如此冷漠。总不能这个宾馆里住的全是冷血动物吧？


End file.
